


Вороньё

by curstcute



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Charms, Fat fetish, Gangbang, Halloween, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curstcute/pseuds/curstcute
Summary: Хэллоуин у волшебников – один из любимых праздников. Пускай его смысл и отличается от магловского, это не мешает магу Ньюту и маглу Якобу наслаждаться им вместе. Пока не приходят гости, взявшие на себя дерзость уничтожить этот праздник для них обоих.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander, Jacob Kowalski/OMP
Kudos: 10





	Вороньё

**Author's Note:**

> нон-кон, гэнг-бэнг, секс под чарами, фэт-фетиш у отрицательного персонажа, открытый финал.

Столько тепла сразу, так непривычно. Не хватало только окончательно разомлеть от убаюкивающей смеси согревающих чар, ароматов специй, песочного теста и еле уловимого сладкого запаха тыквы. На столе было так много оранжевого — сок в высоких стаканах, начинка пирога, праздничная скатерть и подсвечники с символом праздника.

— Не слишком ли много тыквы? Может, сок всё-таки лишний?

— Не переживай. Мы даже половины всего этого не съедим и не успеем напробоваться. Зато красиво.

Якоб улыбнулся на похвалу и как обычно повязал себе салфетку на шею — простая формальность, ел-то он всегда аккуратно. Кроме сока и пирога он приготовил ещё кексы с начинкой и оранжевым кремом, печенье с глазурью и маленькие булочки. Всё с тыквой и в форме тыквы. «И ты похож на тыковку», — хотел сказать вслух, но удержался. Многие вещи, звучащие в голове нежно, становились неловкими, если произнести их вслух. Но как-то хотелось выразить все переполняющие его чувства, всю ту нежность, которая возникала в нём только при одном взгляде. Ньют протянул руку, и Якоб тут же потёрся щекой о ладонь, словно предугадав намерение приласкать его.

Готовил Якоб чудесно. Его сладости хотелось тянуть в рот даже после того, как наелся, чего раньше Ньют за собой не замечал. Тыквенный пирог пускай был и не совсем таким, каким их угощали в Хогвартсе на Хэллоуин, но был очень близок к тому самому вкусу из детских воспоминаний. Видимо, домовики добавляли в выпечку свои секретные специи, которые не продаются в магловских магазинах, а их вкус раскрывается только магией.

После ужина они с Якобом доделают все свои повседневные домашние дела, управятся с пациентами, погасят свечи и проведут эту ночь в одной постели. На этот раз у них обоих хватит сил не просто заснуть в объятьях друг друга, а и на что-то большее. Может и свечи гасить не придётся, пригодится немного горячего воска.

Раздался стук в дверь. Все фантазии резко улетучились из головы, а было так приятно. В гости они сегодня никого не ждали, если это только не дети, которые ходили по домам и выпрашивали конфеты. Якоб сдёрнул салфетку с шеи и подошёл к двери, спросил, кто это. Раздались приглушённые восклицания вразнобой: «Сладость или гадость?». Ньют выдохнул и убрал пальцы от кобуры с палочкой. Снова всего лишь дети. У Якоба было заготовлено для них столько конфет, что хватило бы для маленьких магов и маглов всего Лондона.

— Какие славные воронята! Сами делали маски?

Одни детишки выкрикнули «Да!», другие закаркали, кто-то даже похлопал крыльями, судя по шороху одежды. Дети тоже обожали Якоба с первой секунды разговора, и влюблялись в него ещё больше, когда получали полные сумки угощений.

— Сэр, а можно стакан воды?

— Конечно, солнышко.

Ньют откинулся на стуле и устроил локоть на его спинке. Якоб ушёл на кухню, наверняка с намерением дать попить не только просившей девочке, но и всем, и не воды, а чего-то повкуснее. Вскоре вся ватага просочилась в квартиру. Детей десять, не меньше, все в чёрных накидках и в масках — вороньих головах. Странно, до этого к ним домой ни разу не заглядывали ребятишки в одинаковых нарядах, словно это была военная форма их причудливого отряда. Ньют поднялся, чтобы не дать им пройти на кухню. Дети все славные, лучше многих взрослых, но мало ли, что они могут тут увидеть.

— Господа вороны...

В одно мгновение чёрные тени выросли — дети превратились во взрослые фигуры — и бросились вперёд. Ньют отреагировал мгновенно:

— Ступефай!

Один из нападавших не увернулся от заклинания и грохнулся на пол, другой с силой жахнул, атакуя Ньюта. Его злостный выпад тут же разбился о Протего. Ньют метнулся в сторону, держа палочку наготове, и запер дверь на кухню, быстрее, чем одна из теней проникла туда. Не стоило рисковать. У Якоба должно было быть время, чтобы оценить ситуацию и вооружиться. Кое-что из магловского оружия было припрятано и на кухне, на крайний случай всегда были ножи. Якобу ещё ни разу не пришлось применять свои пистолеты в деле, на его совести не было ни одного вражеского трупа, но даже выстрела в воздух обычно хватало, чтобы напугать их противника и дать понять, что магл не так уж и беззащитен. Также Якоб точно знал, что Ньют поймёт, если он предпочтёт затаиться и не вмешиваться в битву, которая ему не по силам, но ни разу этим не воспользовался. И нельзя было допустить, чтобы ублюдки проникли в подвал, дверь в который находилась именно на кухне. Если люди ещё могут себя защитить, то больные или выздоравливающие звери совершенно беспомощны перед разъярённой толпой.

Атаковали сразу с трёх сторон. Одно заклинание Ньют не сумел отбить, и его отбросило назад. Под спиной проломился стол, раздался звук бьющегося стекла, мимо прокатился круглый подсвечник, кто-то из «ворон» тут же предусмотрительно затоптал выскочившее пламя. Ньют всё равно попытался подняться, но новая атака сбила его с ног. Удар затылком о деревянный пол оглушил в придачу к заклинаниям. Комната кружилась, головная боль сминала громкие голоса и смех, как при перемещении через портал. Скорее, поднимайся, Ньют, с такой толпой Якоб один не справится. Давай же, ты должен защищать его. Не дай им добраться...

На кухне раздался выстрел. «Вороны» замерли, повернув гигантские блестящие «клювы» влево. Дрожащими пальцами Ньют сжал палочку и выпалил:

— Ступе...

Последнее, что Ньют видел — все палочки в этой комнате были направлены на него. А потом тьма.

Из забвения вытащила нестерпимая боль. Ньют едва не подавился собственным воплем, стиснул зубы чуть ли не до трещин на эмали. Словно тысяча тонких лезвий вспорола кожу. Так всегда, сначала чувствуешь боль, потом осознаёшь, что торжествующий крик возвещал о Круцио.

— Хватит! Сказали же, волшебника не трогать. Дай сюда, чудила.

Самый щуплый из «ворон», подошёл быстро и выдернул палочку из пальцев Ньюта, а затем мстительно пнул ногой в бок, как будто брезговал касаться его тела магией.

Ньюта подхватили под руки и усадили на стул. Запястья и щиколотки стянули верёвки. Двое «воронов» встали по обе стороны, приставили палочки к шее Ньюта.

— Порядок тут наведите, что вы как животные какие-то, — продолжал командовать кто-то из их вороньего отряда. Казалось, если Ньют проморгается и прогонит эту темноту перед глазами, то сдерживаемая боль хлынет потоком и снова оглушит, помешает сосредоточиться. Он вдруг понял, что голоса у всех одинаковые, как будто они шли в комплекте вместе с вороньими головами и чёрными накидками.

Несмотря на боль в затылке и шее, Ньют всё-таки решил осмотреться, повернул голову в сторону кухни и тут же застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами. Здоровый широкоплечий мужик, всё в той же маске ворона и в чёрном — как Ньют сразу не признал на детях уменьшенные копии формы аколитов — возвышался посреди комнаты. Он прижимал к себе Якоба, тоже уже связанного, но зато целого и невредимого. Якоб всё ещё пытался вывернуться и отбиться. Как бы передать ему взглядом, чтобы не выматывал себя, не тратил силы попусту? Из-под рукава здоровяка вниз по перчатке прямо на ковёр шлёпнулась тяжёлая алая капля. Значит, Якоб всё-таки сумел ранить этого громилу, молодец.

Ньют чувствовал, что даже не может их пересчитать. Из аколитов выделялись сложением четверо — тот здоровый, что держал Якоба, щуплый и две женщины, «женственность» которых не скрывала даже строгая форма и накидки. Остальные — просто высокие и стройные мужчины — пока собрали стол, смели разбитую посуду и остатки угощений в кучу в углу. Они мельтешили по комнате, как рой, как единое живое существо, которое могло разбиваться на части, а потом собираться.

— Ты ранен...

Здоровяк отмахнулся, стряхивая ещё одну каплю крови.

— Ерунда. Ты, — обратился он к одному из аколитов, — иди на кухню и помоги товарищу, наш маленький магл оказался храбрецом, чуть не убил своей игрушкой.  
Один из аколитов мгновенно отреагировал на приказ и скрылся на кухне. Ньют впился взглядом в здоровяка, который держал упирающегося и не желающего сдаваться Якоба. Воронья маска на мужчине была изрезана ножом и свисала спиралью, приоткрывая нижнюю часть лица — массивный подбородок, полные губы и приплюснутый нос. Кожа чёрная, словно эбонит, как у жителей Центральной Африки, на щеке кровавый росчерк свежей раны. Сквозь искажённые черты птичьей головы проступало человеческое лицо всякий раз, когда мужчина двигался. Остатки маски покачивались и шуршали. Ньют уже сталкивался с Нагелем из так называемого Ближнего круга аколитов, да с и другими темнокожими приспешниками Гриндевальда тоже, но этот не похож ни на одного из них — гораздо выше и мощнее даже самых здоровых.

— А это ещё что?

Ньют дёрнулся в верёвках, едва не рухнув на колени, но один из надсмотрщиков предусмотрительно удержал его за плечо. Другой, не сводя с него «прицела» палочки, брезгливо держал двумя пальцами Пикетта. Малыш воинственно пищал и молотил аколита тонкими лапками, вывернулся, попытался куснуть.

— Не трогай его! — заорал Ньют вне себя.

— Что это за ерунда?

— Дай сюда! — вдруг встрепенулась одна из женщин. Она быстро подошла к аколиту, выхватила у него Пикетта и погладила по листикам. Тот в ответ и её попытался цапнуть. Женщина наколдовала сонное заклятье, после которого Пикетт притих и свернулся в клубок. Аколитка отошла к тумбе у двери и бережно уложила спящего Пикетта в вазу. Ньют некстати вспомнил, что почти ровно три года назад Куини и Якоб разбили эту самую вазу, когда неожиданно возникли в его гостиной. И сколько всего потом произошло.

— Ладно тебе! — фыркнул раздосадовано аколит, которому не дали поглумиться над крохотным зверьком.

— Тварей мы тоже не трогаем, — строго ответила женщина.

Ньют снова обвёл глазами комнату. Наконец-то он мог их пересчитать. Один держал Якоба, двое охраняли его, ещё трое мужчин рассредоточились по комнате. Двое на кухне — одного ранили, другой, видимо их отрядный целитель, займётся его лечением. У двери стояла женщина, скрестив руки на груди. Ещё одна прохаживалась по комнате. Руки за спиной, чеканя шаг, резко разворачивалась на каблуках — как будто надзирательница.

— Мистер Скамандер, вам что-нибудь известно об операции «Тёмный феникс»?

— Прошу простить за неведение, но по моим данным в мире есть всего один вид фениксов.

Иногда враги решали с досадой, что Ньют безнадёжен, когда он включал дурачка. Редко — злились. Оставалось надеяться, что в этот раз всё решится так. «Надзирательница», впрочем, махнула рукой и пояснила:

— Я хочу знать, сколько отрядов авроров выделено на поиски нашего штаба, откуда они отправляются, и где база по планированию операции.

Женщина наколдовала карту Европы из голубого света. Сквозь отблески Польши и Румынии Ньют посмотрел на Якоба. Он уже не пытался вырваться и выглядел совершенно растерянным. Поймал взгляд Ньюта, прищурился еле-еле. Как бы дать ему понять, чтобы ни в коем случае не провоцировал этих ублюдков на иную агрессию? Хватит, пусть легилиментят его, Ньюта, поймут, что он ничего не знает и совершенно для них бесполезен, и уйдут. После всех стычек с аколитами Ньют ясно понял, что Гриндевальд пока что не планирует его убивать, а предпочитает слегка потрепать и выпустить на волю.

— Откуда мне знать? Я же не аврор.

— Ты водишь дружбу с аврорами! А с некоторыми даже состоишь в родстве. У меня вот от семьи нет секретов, — встрял щуплый аколит.

— У меня много друзей.

— А если мы слегка потреплем твоего магла, ты станешь разговорчивее?

— Якоб тоже ничего не знает.

— Конечно же, не знает, олух! Раз ты привязан к своей игрушке сильнее, чем должен быть привязан волшебник к маглу, то наверняка выложишь всё, лишь бы не лишиться своего ненаглядного. А он, между прочим, ранил двоих магов! И одного очень тяжело. Это непростительно.

Вещающий аколит подступил к Якобу и ткнул палочкой ему в грудь, заставляя вздрогнуть и замереть затем. Один из тех, что охранял Ньюта, заржал.

— Эй, не пугай малютку магла.

Голос здоровяка отличался от искажённых голосов остальных аколитов. Значит, маски могут их менять. Он вдруг наклонился к Якобу и лизнул в щёку.

— Скажи, Скамандер, намеренно выбрал себе такого сладкого и медового, да? Любишь это дело? Я тоже люблю. Толстяки такие чувственные и старательные. В свет с таким не выйдешь, а вот поёбывать тайком — самое то. Так даже интереснее, правда? Вот только ты особо и не скрываешься. Все знают, что вы тут свили любовное гнёздышко и живёте, как настоящая семейная пара. Очень утомляет, представь себе, когда мы с Гриндевальдом пытаемся научить магический мир, как обращаться с симпатичными, но глуповатыми и агрессивными зверушками. Рассказываем, где их место, что о них надо заботиться, как о неполноценных и лишённых магии, но спуску не давать, чтобы не вернуться в подполье. А тут ты со своей любовью, ставишь магла наравне с волшебником, все труды насмарку. Может, вы ещё и поженитесь? Нет, я не против, чтобы просто трахать таких, — а ведь твой магл так и напрашивается, чтобы его натянули как следует, — но ты же живёшь по своим законам. Давай я покажу тебе, как надо обращаться с маглами, чтобы они помнили, где им предназначено быть.

Голос звучал приглушённо и дрожал от возбуждения. Мерлин всемогущий, они просто блефуют, демонстрируют, что могут сделать с Якобом что угодно, надеясь хотя бы так выдрать информацию, которой у Ньюта и в помине не было. Они ни перед чем не остановятся, будут угрожать покалечить, убить, изнасиловать, лишь бы развязать ему язык.

— Эй, босс, ты при исполнении, забыл? — голос одного из трёх аколитов звучал нервно. Как будто он не раз видел, на что может быть способен этот Босс.

— Ну и что? — возразила женщина. — Он заслужил небольшую награду. Если, конечно, это можно назвать так. Мистер Скамандер, вам по-прежнему нечего нам сказать, или мне позволить нашему боссу слегка превысить полномочия?

— Он может сожрать твоего магла живьём, может просто повалять, как настроение будет.

— Это ведь не просто магл. Он так опечалил бедную мисс Голдштейн. Жалкий изменник, она так старалась ради любви. С того самого дня, как вы тут играете в любовь и равноправные отношения, она сидит и плачет.

— Ей будет приятно узнать, что кто-то преподал предателю урок верности.

Ньют уже не разбирал, кто и что говорит, одинаковые голоса сбивали с толку.

— Я знаю, что мы сделаем. Эй, красотка, ты хотела опробовать это заклинание. Давай же.

— Тогда отойди.

Босс сделал шаг в сторону, отпустив Якоба. И женщина тут же атаковала. Якоб так и замер в попытке уклониться, окутанный розовым облаком. А когда выпрямился, то посмотрел на Ньюта тем самым странным бессмысленным взглядом, которым смотрел тогда, когда Куини приволокла его в гости, зачарованного. Тогда Ньют думал, что ему всего лишь показалось, слишком много было впечатлений. А после многих событий, когда всё стало чуть спокойнее, Якоб рассказал, что под чарами чувствовал такой прилив возбуждения, что готов бы спать с любым, с кем Куини разрешила бы. Или не только Куини. И Ньют это прекрасно почувствовал, когда в тот день Якоб крепко обнимал его и прижимался. Возбуждённый и безумный.

Якоб тряхнул головой, на лоб упала тяжёлая волнистая прядь. Путы сползли с запястий и щиколоток, но он больше не собирался бежать. Если Ньют попытается достучаться...

— Учти, Скамандер. Одно неверное слово — и мы не оставим от твоего магла и горстки пепла. У нас приказ — не трогать одного лишь тебя. А с ним мы можем делать что угодно. Как и с остальными маглами.

Губы Якоба исказила широкая улыбка. Кто знает, как в его зачарованном сознании воспринималось всё это?

— Что происходит? Почему вас тут так много? Ньют, милый, ты не предупреждал, что будут гости. И зачем ты связал себя? Это какая-то игра?

— Послушай, пончик. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрался из своих штанишек, облокотился на стол и дал себя оприходовать настоящему мужику.

— Каков грубиян. Ты, конечно, красавчик хоть куда, но моё сердце навеки принадлежит только Ньюту. Прости, придётся тебе искать любви в другом месте.

Заклинание не действовало так как надо. Возможно, Босс настолько странный, что не насилует своих жертв, а применять Империо не захочет. И уйдёт восвояси, оставив их. Но Босс не собирался сдаваться и обратился к Ньюту:

— Прикажи маглу дать мне, или я убью его. Или ты всё ещё можешь сказать правду. И тогда, так уж и быть, я найду себе другое развлечение на вечер, раз твой магл уже так меня распалил.

— Я же говорю, я ничего не знаю! Вы давно могли изучить мои мысли или напоить сывороткой правды, но вы ничего не добьётесь. Неужели вы хотите, чтобы волшебники знали о том, каким бессмысленно жестоким может быть Гриндевальд и его последователи? Захотят ли они присоединяться к таким?

Босс пожал плечами и направил палочку на Якоба — а он совершенно не понимал, что ему угрожает. Улыбался так же приветливо:

— Хочешь показать мне фокус, красавчик?

— Последний шанс, мистер Скамандер. Вы ещё можете спасти жизнь своему маглу.

— Прошу вас.

— Авада...

На верхней пуговице жилета и в серебристых нитях заиграл изумрудный свет, отражающийся от огонька на кончике палочки. Ньют зажмурился и выкрикнул:

— Хватит! Я клянусь, я ничего не знаю. Оставьте Якоба в покое.

— Мистер Скамандер не понимает по-хорошему? Ещё раз. Или прикажи своему маглу обслужить меня, или он умрёт. Или говори.

— Не волнуйся, босс у нас ласковый. Ещё ни один магл не жаловался. Не успел, да и некому было.

Снова эти смешки, как у старшекурсников.

— Ну? Скамандер, не будь глупцом и хватит упрямиться.

— Прости меня...

— Не хнычь и говори громче. Эй, магл. Твой хозяин что-то хочет тебе сказать.

— Якоб, пожалуйста. Сделай то, что этот человек от тебя хочет. И прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Так-то лучше! А то уже совсем скучно стало. Ты, пончик, снимай брюки и ложись грудью на стол. Посмотрим, что за сокровище такое у мистера Скамандера, что аж с другими не поделиться.

Якоб ещё раз посмотрел на Ньюта. Из-за этого странного опустевшего взгляда — кажется, такими глазами смотрят на Смерть и люди, и твари — казалось, что перед ним и не Якоб вовсе. Ньют вынужден был кивнуть. В конце концов, живому Якобу он потом поможет переболеть это всё и отомстить. А мёртвому — нет.

Якоб долго возился с пуговицами и подтяжками, так что нетерпеливый Босс сам содрал с него брюки заклинанием и уложил на стол лицом вниз. Ньют зажмурился, видеть это было выше его сил. Только по звукам догадывался, что сейчас происходит — скрипу стола, шлепкам кожи о кожу и тяжёлому дыханию мучителя. Все в комнате затихли, как будто это был какой-то извращённый ритуал.

— Эй, да он не смотрит!

Ньют вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Босс остановился, выдохнул шумно. Тот, что стоял по левую руку, схватил Ньюта за волосы и заставил слегка задрать голову. Второй сильнее прижал палочку к шее. Босс ткнул в сторону Ньюта пальцем:

— Смотри! Увижу, что ты жмуришься — прикончу его, ясно? А жаль, хорошая дырка.

Босс схватил Якоба за бёдра и дёрнул на себе сильнее. Тот отозвался лишь тихим вздохом. Хотя Ньют видел, что под тёмными пальцами мучителя уже расцветают синяки. Якоб прижимался щекой к столу, опирался на него руками, скрывая нижнюю половину лица и заставляя смотреть в пустые глаза. Ресницы увлажнились и склеились от слёз.

Босс размахнулся и силой шлёпнул Якоба, заставляя вскинуться и вскрикнуть. И снова впился в бока пальцами, натягивая на член.

— Мягкий какой. Надо дать всем желающим воспользоваться такой шикарной задницей, пока она круглая и упругая. Потом поздно будет. Да и с твоим образом жизни, Скамандер, твой магл долго не протянет. А я бы его берёг, прятал бы, как любимое лакомство. Эй, Скамандер, отдай его мне. Так-то понадёжнее будет, а? Я бы...

Босс запнулся и застонал громко. Запрокинул голову назад, так что остатки маски едва не слетели с его головы. Потом подался назад, сдёрнул Якоба со стола и поставил на колени. Испачкал его лицо семенем и только тогда отошёл. Якоб было потянулся рукой к щеке, чтобы стереть, но Босс приказал:

— Не трогай. Я не насмотрелся ещё.

Слёзы душили, но Ньют не позволил бы им видеть себя таким. Что ещё нужно — надругались, доказали, что с Гриндевальдом связываются только такие же психопаты и садисты, которым охота творить зло безнаказанно, а не насаждать добро и справедливость. Пусть убираются.

— Ладно, ребят, праздник же. Надо показать маглам, как волшебники отмечают Хэллоуин. Присоединяйтесь. Это послушный магл, дрессированный, он вас всех примет.

Босс зашёл Ньюту за спину, положил свою тяжёлую руку на плечо, а палочку прижал к шее.

— И ты будешь смотреть, Скамандер, до самого конца.

Якоб так и стоял на коленях посреди разгромленной комнаты. Из одежды на нём оставили лишь расстёгнутую рубашку и красный галстук. В приглушённом свете немногих уцелевших свечей галстук казался открытой раной. Якоб несмело поднял руку и растёр чужое семя по коже. Позади него сгущались тени.

Поначалу никто не хотел следовать примеру Босса. Потом, раззадоривая друг друга, подначивая, приступили к делу.

Ньют понимал, что пустая злоба только изматывает — не может же он силой мысли создать заклинание, которое сотрёт всех этих молодчиков в порошок или повернёт время вспять, и Ньют уговорит Якоба не открывать дверь. Пытался сосредоточиться на чём-то более существенном. Что потом он будет говорить и делать. Как аколиты их нашли. Что сделать, чтобы больше этого не повторилось. Но мысли неизменно срывались и возвращались к тому, что происходило в комнате.

Стояли так, чтобы Ньют непременно видел, как они уложили Якоба на пол и насиловали. Заставляли исполнять их прихоти. Фантазии, к счастью, не заходили дальше «отсосать» или «подрочить», или «подмахивать», или «я хочу слышать твои стоны, магловская шлюха». Они оставляли на теле Якоба синяки, загоняли члены так глубоко в горло, что стоны звучали хрипло. Но Якоб ничем не демонстрировал, что ему больно или плохо. Послушно делал всё, что бы его ни попросили. И ни разу не посмотрел на Ньюта. Потом, совсем разогнавшись и желая больше острых ощущений, подхватили на руки и уложили свою жертву на стол, так что его голова свисала с края. Каждый подходил по очереди и засовывал член в беспомощно открытый рот, загоняя поглубже в горло, заставляя давиться до удушающего кашля.

Босс не забывал о нём и вещал:

— Когда мы наконец-то придём и возьмём своё, все маглы будут наши. Захочу — ещё раз твоим воспользуюсь, если тебе хватит ума сберечь его к тому моменту. Так что привыкай к новому порядку уже сейчас.

— Надо бы пометить эту шлюшку. С виду такой невзрачный, а даёт душевно. Любому бы понравилось.

Ньют отчаянно надеялся, что хоть у одного из них что-то всколыхнётся в голове. Совесть ли, нетерпимость к чужой боли, да хотя бы брезгливость — этого у аколитов к маглам хоть отбавляй — и они прекратят. Но казалось, что это длилось вечность.

Не участвовали только женщины. Стояли в сторонке и о чём-то перешёптывались. Наконец, одна проговорила громко:

— Наигрались? Довольно, не пристало волшебнику сходиться с таким уж грязным животным. Повеселились и хватит. Скамандер всё равно ничего не знает.

— Не знает? — удивилась вторая женщина. — Но ты же сказала, что если он как следует понервничает, то перестанет защищаться окклюменцией.

— Он и не защищался, нечего потому что. Я же говорила, пустое это. Кто доверит такую информацию Скамандеру? Не стоило проявлять инициативу и делать что-то, не посоветовавшись с Гриндевальдом, но нашему же боссу виднее.

— Зря только время потратили.

— Ну почему — зря? Я вот прекрасно провёл время.

— Я тоже!

— И заклинание проверили — работает же. Просто представьте, как эффективно его можно будет использовать на допросах влюблённых парочек.

— Я ещё обязательно наведаюсь, Скамандер, больно хороша твоя шлюшка. Надеюсь, к следующему разу ты поумнеешь и поймёшь, как надо правильно вести себя и с нами, и с маглами, и нам не придётся тебя связывать.

Они ушли. Как только оковы спали, Ньют бросился следом, но ночная улица уже была пуста. Холод проскользнул через открытую дверь и окутал комнату.

Словно под Империо, Ньют делал всё, что от него сейчас требовалось — убирал всю эту мерзость с тела Якоба, надевал заново скреплённые и зашитые заклинаниями одёжки. Ньют почувствовал, что маленькая лапка гладит его по щеке. Пикетт проснулся, выбрался из вазы и тут же поспешил утешить своего слабого и бесполезного хозяина. Ньют осторожно снял Пикетта с плеча, осмотрел, убедившись, что на него просто наслали сонное заклятие и ничего больше, и усадил в карман жилета.

Якоб всё ещё тяжело хрипло дышал и стоять пока что не мог. Ньют позволил ему опереться на плечо, чтобы дойти до спальни. Там усадил на кровать, посмотрел ещё раз в глаза. Итак, сейчас он снимет чары. Якобу придётся нелегко, конечно, и самое лучшее, если он всю злость выплеснет на него, чем замкнётся и, что самое худшее, попытается взять всю вину на себя. Главное, что он будет не один. Они вместе и справятся с этим вместе.

— Что это ты задумал, Ньют?

Говорил Якоб хрипло, еле ворочая языком.

— Сургито.

Ничего. Якоб моргнул и наклонил голову, словно птица. Ньют повторил, сосредотачиваясь, отгоняя все эмоции. Такое бывает, что чары не сразу срабатывают, если сильно волнуешься. Есть и другие контрзаклинания.

— Финита.

Снова ничего. Ньют чувствовал, как магия набухает и рвётся из него, как натёртые верёвками запястья ноют так, словно хотят эти путы обратно.

— Фините Инкантатем!

Не срабатывало. Что же, это ещё ничего не значит, иногда нервы мешают магии. Нужно просто сосредоточиться, успокоиться...

Якоб погладил его по плечу и спросил:

— Ньют, я что-то не так сделал?

Вопрос звучал чудовищно по-детски, неуместно после всего пережитого.

— Мне не стоило соглашаться?

— Нет, нет... Ты умница.

Хвалить за такое было безумием, но Ньют не мог не сказать хоть что-то приятное, даже зная, что Якоб мало что понимает.

Всё же пришлось на время оставить Якоба одного. Ньют приготовил две порции успокаивающего снотворного зелья и одно восстанавливающее, только для Якоба. Им обоим надо выспаться, а потом Ньют обязательно попробует заклинания отмены снова. Если не получится самому, придётся обратиться за помощью. К счастью, они в этом мире не одни. Мысль, что Якоба заколдовали накрепко и на всю жизнь, хотелось оставить в прошлом вместе с остальными кошмарами этой ночи.


End file.
